The invention is related to the computer science and may be used in the design of miniature high-performance computing systems.
In a known device, multilayered hybrid electronic module (RU, 175396I), each layer contains a board with bare ICs mounted on its surface. A stack of boards is permanently assembled as a module, thus making quick reconfiguration of the device and replacement of faulty components impossible.
These shortcomings are significantly reduced by another known design of a microelectronic module with elastic connectors (For the prototype see Vozhenin, I. N., Blinov, G. A., Koledov, L. A. et al. Microelectronic equipment with unpackaged Ics. Ed. by I. N. Vozhenin. Moscow, Radio i svyaz, 1985, pp. 52-53xe2x80x94. H., . A., . A. . H. xe2x80x94M. xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d, 1985, . 52-53). A multilayered structure of the module is installed on top of a backplane electrically connected to the external connectors of the module. The module consists of several stacked boards with elastic conducting leads on two sides of the perimeter each. The boards are squeezed together with a set of studs, thus an electrical connection is made between the leads of adjacent boards. Shortcomings of this device are low reliability of the elastic conducting leads and their low packing density.
The purpose of the invention is to increase the IC packaging density and to reduce effort in the assembly of high-performance computing modules.
The problem in question is solved by the proposed multilayered hybrid electronic module. It contains a two-sided backplane with multi-layer wiring and ICs and sockets mounted on its surfaces. Their leads are connected to the corresponding contact pads on the backplane, and each socket contains up to K chips stacked on top of each other. According to the invention, socket body is a box of elastic dielectric material, whose vertical walls have vertical contact and buffer slots. The inner surface of each contact slot is metallized and connected to the corresponding lead on the outer bottom surface of the socket. Vertical ribs formed by adjacent slots are rounded and not metallized in the top part, providing for guidance and positioning of a chip being installed into the socket. IC packages to be installed in the sockets have a rigid peripheral frame with cylindrical leads on the perimeter. The leads are parallel to the package base and lie in the same plane. Dimensions and shape of the IC package correspond to those of the socket cavity. Dimensions and positions of the IC leads correspond to those of the contact slots.
Furthermore, according to the invention, the IC leads may be arranged in a checkerboard pattern in two planes parallel to the base of the package, with the distance between two adjacent leads (lying in different planes) being greater than the thickness of the rib formed by the slots corresponding to these leads, and the diameter of the leads being greater than the width of the corresponding slots. The increase in diameter of the leads and the distance between the leads is to be chosen so as not to interfere with chip installation into the socket.
Furthermore, according to the invention, the IC package has raised tabs whose shape allows them to be used for removal of the chip from the socket and also creates a gap between chips stacked in the socket. The socket has air passages at the levels of these gaps to allow for forced air cooling of the chips.
The said combination of features has not been found by novelty search, are essential and in their combination provide for an increase in IC packaging density and a reduction in effort when assembling modules of high-performance computing systems. This improvement is achieved as follows. Minimum diameter of leads acceptable for quality assembly and reliable contact is 0.5 mm. Minimum spacing between contacts is also 0.5 mm. If the lead is 1 mm long and the thickness of the socket body between a contact slot and an outer surface is 0.5 mm, the surface area of one external contact is 1.5 sq. mm. Most types of connectors (blade, pin and elastic) are manufactured with a 2.5 mm pitch, hence the surface area of one external contact exceeds 6 sq. mm. Thus, the use of he said sockets allows to increase the contact density fourfold, and accordingly, to increase the packaging density.
Installation of a chip into a socket does not require long and complex operations but requires only an insertion of the chip into the slots, which play the role of insertion guides. Automated assembly does not require high-precision positioning, as the latter is assured by the shape of the top portions of the ribs between the slots.